Aurora
by Sophielia Vi Britannia
Summary: One night Edward takes a quick hunt when he discovers a young girl.Later he realizes that the girl is his sister whose is an old soul. a naturl born Vampire.The volturi thinks her presence is a threat to society and must be destroyed.What will edward do?
1. Chapter 1

Aurora

By M.L.

Chapter 1 "Family Reunion"

"Edward you still haven't fed have you?" I asked the angel, sitting at his desk. Edward didn't look up from his paperwork.

"I have been really busy. Being a full time architect isn't exactly a walk in the park, Bella."

I rolled my eyes at him, as I massaged his broad shoulders.

"I know, your working on the designs for the new high school. But you still need a break, Edward. It's been days since you last fed. Now please do me a favor and go hunt, before I make you." I teased. I didn't like begging, but what else could I do? When Edward worked on his designs, it was like he was in his own little world.

"I can't tonight. I promised Renesmee I'd take her to watch Aurora tonight. Oh crap, the movie starts in less than ten minutes!!" he bellowed, searching his coat for the car keys.

"Eh-hem." He turned to me, raising an eyebrow as I waved the keys in my hand.

"I'll take Renesmee. Just go hunt tonight. I'm she will understand. After all, she's only six years old." Technically Renesmee was two, since it's been two years since her birth. But she looked around six or seven. Edward sighed as he kissed my forehead.

"Fine you win. I'll go get some fresh air tonight." I smiled triumphantly as he headed towards the front door.

"Don't stay out too latte okay? You do know that we're having dinner at Charlie's." I reminded him. Charlie had invited us for a barbeque, which in my opinion wasn't a good idea, considering that his blood smelled very delicious. But it was his birthday and I couldn't say no.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll be there." He said, disappearing out the front door.

"Looks like I'll be having elk tonight." Edward thought, eyeing the female elk that slept peacefully under a large oak tree. Gracefully, Edward lunged at the animal in less than a second. "Delicious." Edward licked his lips, savoring every last drop of blood. When he was finished, he turned to take off

when a low snap made him stop. "Whose there?" he asked, searching the dark terrain for any movement. A few minutes passed and the silenced continued. "Must have been a bird." He turned to leave when another snap stopped him. "I know you're there, so come on out before I have to make you." He warned the figure. A small girl with black hair and alluring silver eyes appeared from behind the oak tree. She had

on a tarnished cloak and black khakis. Edward's eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Edward? Is that you?" she said in a kind voice.

"Trinity, you're alive?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 "Brothers"**

"Oh my god Edward it's really you!!" Trinity said, running towards Edward.

"Stay where you are!! Just who the hell are you, and why do you look like my sister?" Edward shouted.

Trinity looked upset.

"It's me Trinity Masen, you're little sister."

Edward's face grew hard as he tackled her to the ground, ready to draw blood.

"Just what kind of sick joke are you trying to pull? My sister died a long time ago!" he hissed.

Tears started to run down her rosy cheeks.

"I'm telling you the truth Eddy! Look!" she cried, easily pushing him off and pulling out a golden heart-shaped locket.

She opened it, revealing a picture of her and Edward.

"The locket…" Edward said taking it in his hands and staring hard at the picture.

"You gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday, remember? It was the only picture you had of us when we were…alive. Mother never found out where her precious photo went."

Edward stared at her in confusion.

"It really is you, but what do you mean when we were alive?" He asked.

Trinity cringed.

"You still haven't noticed have you? I'm a vampire like you." She said with a frown on her baby face.

"But how? Who bit you?" Edward said, handing her the locket."

Trinity grew stiff.

"A man with light brown hair and frightening burgundy eyes."

"JAMES." Edward said through his teeth.

"It was the night when you disappeared from the hospital. I looked for you for hours. I was so worried about you Eddy. It was around midnight when I saw James sitting on a bench. He said he knew where you were, so like an idiot I followed him. Once I realized we were in an alley, I knew that I had been tricked. But before I could run, he pinned me to the ground and sunk his fangs into my neck." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That scumbag." Edward snarled, his hands balling up into fists.

"I thought I was going to die, since I had lost so much blood. But I fell into a deep sleep, and after an hour or so, I awakened feeling stronger than ever."

Edward took her into his arms, embracing her in a fierce hug.

"I was only sixteen Edward. Since then I've looked for you nonstop. Where were you? Why didn't you save me from that monster?"

Edward pulled away.

"Trinity…"

"Why didn't you come? I cried for you and you didn't come!" she screamed.

"Trinity I'm sorry. That night I was turned into a vampire too, and I was busy trying to find something to.."

"LIAR!!! YOU ABANDONED OUR FAMILY! YOU ABANDONED ME! I NEEDED YOU AND YOU WEREN'T THERE!!! I HATE YOU BROTHER!!!!!!!" She yelled, in anger.

"Trinity please understand…." He begged, reaching for her cheek.

"DON'T TOUCH ME….." Suddenly she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Trinity!! What's wrong? Oh god." Edward cried, cradling his sister in his arms.

"I've got to get you to Carlisle. I'm not going to lose you again."

Edward took off at full speed with his sister in his arms, praying that his sister would awaken once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Edward? Where are you? It's been over an hour already!" I yelled, into my cell phone. The others and I were at Charlie's, celebrating his forty seventh birthday. "Wait what? We'll be there in about 20 minutes. Bye."

I closed the phone, and gathered my belongings.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but something major has come up. I promise that we will come visit you tomorrow. Renesmee, Alice, everyone. We need to go. Edward needs us." I said, quickly kissing Charlie on the cheek and turning to the blacks. "There's an issue we need to take care of. Stop by the house when you can." I whispered to Jacob, who only nodded and continued to eat his hot dog.

"Please wake up!" Edward begged his unconscious sister.

"Edward?" I called out as we entered the living room. Edward was on the sofa, with a small figure in his arms, covered in a blanket.

"Bella where is Carlisle? I need him." Edward didn't even say hello, which meant that he was really upset. I walked up to him, eyeing the figure in his arms. He caught me staring and pulled the blanket away. Revealing a beautiful girl with raven-like hair and skin lighter than Edward's and mine.

"Who is she-" I was cut off by Carlisle's arrival.

"Edward what is it?"

"It's my sister. I found her while hunting in Oak hill forest. She's a vampire like us. We were talking and then she passed out. Please help her Carlisle." I had never seen Edward so worked up like this. He seemed distraught and desperate, not knowing what was wrong with his younger sister. I obviously didn't know how he felt since I had no siblings. Carlisle flashed a small flashlight in her eyes then searched for a pulse, which I found ridiculous.

"Your sister is dehydrated. She needs blood."

"I'll go get a blood bag." Esme replied, heading for the kitchen.

"No, she's not like us. She needs vampire blood. Hand me the scalpel, over on the shelf." As soon as Esme gave him the scalpel, Carlisle cut his wrist and let the blood drop into the girl's mouth.

"Why are you giving her vampire blood Carlisle?" Edward asked, staring at the blood running down Carlisle's wrist.

"Your sister Edward isn't like any of us. She's a different type of vampire."

"Different type?" Alice queried, stepping closer towards Edward and Carlisle. The others did the same.

"She is what they call a "Sanctus virgineus lamia" or holy virgin vampire. They are natural born vampires who are born every 1,000 years. They also have all the characteristics of a human. Their strength, speed and agility are 10 times greater than ours. And they also have the potential to age whenever they please." At that moment, the lamia opened her eyes, which were bright silver and raised her head, looking at every one of us with hostility.

"Ubi meit meusid! Atque infernum mortariumphet istasque!!!" She spoke in a very strange language. I knew that I couldn't understand any language other than English, but this was just too bizarre. Carlisle raised his hand as if he was going to give her a high-five.

"Pacisuy novous. Me vilistiv qu incommodum mie. Me Carlisle, Edward ohgi bishmarqce." The girl seemed to calm down as she placed her hand against Carlisle's.

"Avere, hello. I am Trinitatis or Trinity, Edward's sister. It is very nice to meet you Carlisle." Her voice was something that I had ever heard before. It was very soft, innocent, and pure. Like the voice of an angel sent down from heaven.

"Trinity, thank goodness your alright." Edward hugged her with such tenderness that it seemed as if he was meeting her for the first time.

Trinity pulled her hand away from Carlisle's and leaned into Edward, hugging him affectionately like a little baby with its mother.

"Off course I am Eddy, because you are here with me." Emmett suddenly burst into laughter.

"Eddy? What kind of stupid nick name is that?" Emmett snickered, clutching his stomach out of laughter. Trinity glared at him. Within seconds, he began moving off the ground.

"Hey w-what the hell? What are you doing you stupid brat? Put me down now!!!!"

"As you wish." Trinity blinked once and Emmett fell 16 ft, landing on his stomach.

"Emmett!!" Rosalie ran to him. I had never seen her so worried before, especially since she always looked so calm and collected.

"I'm okay but damn, I think I might have a few broken ribs." He breathed, holding his left side.

"I'm sorry but you asked for it. When someone tries to hurt Eddy or his feelings, I cannot just sit back and watch." Trinity admitted, breaking away from Edward's arms and walking towards Emmett and Rosalie.

"Neither can I." With out thinking, Rosalie lunged at Trinity, her golden eyes darkening. Edward was already in front of Trinity. Holding Rosalie's left hand, two inches away from his face.

"Stop it Rosalie. Don't do something that you might regret." He warned her, harshly. Rosalie yanked her hand away.

"The only thing I might regret is not being able to rip your sister's throat out. Next time she pulls a stunt like that, I swear I won't hold back." She growled turning her back on Edward and Trinity.

"There won't be a next time Rosalie. If you so as much touch my sister, I'll-"

"Edward please stop it. You are over reacting. Emmett and I were only playing, right Emmett?" We all stared at Emmett, who was already on his feet.

"Yeah chill out Rosalie, and Edward. It's just a few broken ribs, big deal. Anyway that was some cool move you made kid. Say, what did you do to me anyway?" I was surprised at the fact that Emmett didn't react the same way Rosalie did. I mean a small girl attacked him after all.

"What you all have just witnessed was a demonstration of a Lamia's telekinetic abilities. One of their many specialties." Carlisle pointed out.

"One of many?" Alice queried

"Lamias have more than one power and each one is different from the other. Since the previous Lamia Rocshata had over 4, I'd say that Trinity has at least 5 or 6."

"How do you know all of this Carlisle?" Trinity asked, pulling Edward back to the couch.

"When I visited Rome a few years back, I ran into a priest who had a bizarre looking book, that was filled with facts and history about the Lamian creatures, and I couldn't help but ask to see the book. Surprisingly, he gave me the book and just walked away. Till this day, I still wonder why he gave me such a valuable book."

"Do you still have it?" Edward said, brushing his sister's hair with his fingers.

"Yes, it's some where in my office. I'll have to look at it when I get a chance. In the mean time, I'd like to welcome Trinity to the Cullen household. Trinity I'd like you to meet the family. This lovely woman standing beside me is my darling wife Esme Cullen." Carlisle informed, kissing his wife on the cheek. Esme laughed as she broke away.

"I'm Esme and it's a pleasure meeting you Trinity-"

"Masen. I'm Trinity Masen and it's nice to meet you Esme." Trinity replied, rising to her feet and shaking Esme's hand. Esme winced the moment Trinity squeezed her hand. Right away, Trinity pulled her hand back.

"That's quite a strong grip you have there, for someone so young."

"Thank you, but I'm not as young as I look. I'm only a year younger than my brother Edward."

"Wait your 16? No way!! You look like you're 13 or 14." Emmett barked, completely bewildered. I couldn't believe it. Trinity, who looked deader than any of us, blushed.

"I get that a lot." She said scratching the back of her head like a little girl who has done something bad.

"Anyway, I'm Alice. Nice to meet you Trinity or do I call you Trin?" Alice asked, embracing Trinity in a small hug.

"Trin is fine." Trinity moved her silver eyes to Jasper.

"Oh this is Jasper Hale, my husband. Jasper wont hurt you right Jasper?" Alice mused, looping her arm in his. Trinity offered him, her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper." Jasper took her hand.

"Same here." He mumbled, avoiding her eyes. Trinity giggled at his shy demeanor.

"I'm Emmett, you know me already. And this is Rosalie my woman." Emmett simpered, nodding towards Trinity.

"I see. Maybe next time we will be able to talk without irritating one another." Trinity prattled as she approached Renesmee and me.

"Trinity, meet my beautiful wife Bella." Edward stated, making his way beside me. Trinity looked me up and down with alluring eyes.

"Brother, you have a wife already? Does this mean that you do not love me anymore, because I do not like her." Trinity said to Edward, using Telekinesis.

"Trinity Elise Masen, behave yourself. And you know I still love you." He sent back with a smile. It took her about a minute to finally smile at me.

"_Hi, Bella…it's a pleasure_." She muttered, with a small grin.

Remembering that she had incredible strength, I couldn't help but cringe the moment she extended her hand. Her angelic smile disappeared, and for a brief moment I thought that she would cry any minute.

"Hey, don't forget about me!!!" Renesmee squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. Trinity's face lightened, as her eyes met Renesmee's.

"And who are you, little one?" Trinity was so short, that she was no more than 4 ft 10. Only 3 inches taller than Renesmee who was now 3, but looked 9. Renesmee smiled as she offered Trinity her hand.

"I'm Renesmee, and Bella and Edward are my parents."

"I see, and how did that happen?" Right away Renesmee placed a hand to Trinity's forehead. Showing everything about her life up until now.

"Wow, you really are something Renesmee. What a beautiful name. And what a beautiful niece I have. You look so much like my brother when he was a young child." Trinity said, touching Renesmee's curly hair. Renesmee also touched Trinity's long black hair.

"I'm not as beautiful as you aunty. I've never seen such a beautiful lamia before. But we do have a lot in common. We can both eat and blush." Trinity laughed.

"Yo, what's up?" Jacob burst into the living room, with Seth and Leah behind him.

"Jacob, can you calm yourself. We have a new guest." Carlisle, informed him. Jacob and the others turned their attention to Trinity.

"Hello, I'm Trinity Masen, Edward's sister. It's nice to meet you all."

The moment she spoke, Seth's eyes widened with amazement. Immediately, I recognized the look that he was giving her. Obviously, the way he kept on staring at Trinity agitated Edward, because I could feel him tensing beside me. No matter how much Edward disliked it; he couldn't deny the fact that Seth had imprinted on his little sister.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Nice to meet you too Trinity, I'm Jacob Black. A werewolf and a friend of Bella's." Jacob said, offering her his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Jacob, what large hands you have." She pointed out, staring at his hand. Jacob laughed.

"Well yeah I mean we are werewolves. And compared to your tiny hands, I'm a giant. Oh, this is Seth Clearwater, one of my closest buds." Jacob said, signaling to Seth who was blushing extremely.

"Nice to meet you Seth." Trinity greeted taking his hand.

"Meet…t-to nice y-you. I mean…" Trinity and Jacob chuckled in unison.

"What's wrong with you Seth? Was that Japanese you just spoke? Meet to nice you."

"N-no I didn't say that." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Whatever dude." Without warning, Trinity leaned into Seth and sniffed him. Seth in return grew stiff as a statue. His face was so red that I thought he might explode.

"I'm sorry Seth I just couldn't help myself. It's just that you smell really good." She answered, pulling away from him. Beside me Edward was tensing within each passing minute. What the hell was wrong with him? It couldn't have been Jacob and Seth's scent. We have gotten used to them. What could it be?

"Wow that's a first. We usually don't get compliments like that. Especially from vampires." Trinity briefly explained the whole old soul

thing once again, which was annoying. I didn't know why but I felt a little jealous of her. So she's a godlike vampire so what? Does that mean we have to treat her like a saint or something? I kept thinking but then I realized that she was just reunited with her brother after a hundred and something years and she couldn't help but be excited. Maybe I was just being a little dramatic. I mean it's not like she acts like a goddess or anything. She's actually the opposite. I guess I had to give her chance. After all, she is Edward's sister.

"I understand now. I got to admit that you are pretty cool for a vampire. You smell good, and you are a mini Dracula. And you're really cute, just like Nessie-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH JACOB!" Edward yelled, his gold eyes darkening. We all stared at him in shock.

"Take it easy Edward Jesus! I was just being nice to your sister." Jacob stated, giving Trinity a small wink who giggled in response but stopped when Edward shot her a look.

"We should get going. I'm not in the mood to argue with an overprotective brother. Maybe you can stop by sometime Trin to meet the rest of the pack. I'm sure they'd like you since you seem more normal than the others. I know Seth would LOVE it, right Seth?" Jacob cooed, elbowing Seth in the gut.

"Is 7 o'clock tomorrow night good?" Surprisingly, Seth answered Trinity without blushing.

"Tomorrow night sounds great. We will see you then. C'mon Jacob lets go." He mumbled, rushing out the door. Jacob laughed as he gave us a quick wave then ran after Seth.

"Well that was weird right Edward?" Edward didn't answer. He just kept staring at where Seth and Jacob had been standing.

"Yes it was, anyway Trinity let's get you cleaned up and into some clean clothes! Jasper if you'll please." Jasper nodded and walked towards Trinity, ready to pick her up.

"Hold on Jasper, let me say good night first." Trinity said, running to Edward and giving him a quick hug.

"Good night Brother." He kissed her forehead.

"Good night sister. Have a nice sleep." Trinity wished us each a goodnight, then disappeared upstairs with Alice and Jasper. God knows what they were going to do to her. Poor Trinity, Alice was going to attack her with soap, makeup and tons of clothing.

"You know what mom?"

"What Renesmee?" I asked as jumped into her bed. Since she was part human, she still needed her sleep, although she rarely did.

"I think Seth imprinted on aunty Trinity. Didn't you see the way he kept staring at her?" Edward and I exchanged glances before turning off the lights.

"Goodnight Renesmee." We each gave her a kiss then went to our bed even though we didn't sleep but used it for **other** things. But by the look on Edward's face I could tell that **that **wasn't going to happen.

"Renesnee is right you know. Seth imprinted on your sister." Even in the dark he glared at me.

"What? I'm just saying the truth."

"Well don't. I don't want to think about Seth."

"But I thought you liked Seth?"

"I do, it's just that trinity is too young to date. And just the thought of her going out with Seth is…" I cut him off.

"Edward ease up. She's only a year younger than you. Besides, Seth is a good kid. He would never hurt your sister."

"That's not the problem. Did you forget that Trinity feeds off of werewolves also? Imagine what feelings can be aroused when her venom enters his bloodstream? And let's not forget that werewolves can be very friendly when they are around the person they have imprinted on." I then understood why he was so upset about Seth's imprint on Trinity.


End file.
